Silently Screaming
by Chief Salem
Summary: Ron is tired of the way his family is. George and Fred have a girl every night, his parents fight all the time, Ginny's a hooker, and he tries to commit suicide but it backfires killing Harry


Screaming Silently  
  
Disclaimer: Eminem owns the song, and J.K. Rowling own the characters. I own the plot.  
  
I hope you understand the message this fic is trying to send. I cried extremly hard when I re-read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These ideas are nightmares for white parents,  
  
whose worst fear is a child with died hair and who likes earrings.  
  
Ron roamed the house endlessly. He heard his parents fighting and things being thrown in the den. He was use to it by now, so he just turned the volume all the way up on his CD player.  
  
Like whatever they say has no bearing.  
  
It's so scary in a house that alows no swearing.  
  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Mr. Weasley screamed. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE IN THIS HOUSE! I'M LEAVING!" he slammed the door shut on his way out, causing a glass vase to break.  
  
He's a problem child and what bothers him all comes out  
  
When he talks about his freakin' dad walking out.  
  
He stared at his mom on the floor, crying her eyes out.  
  
Cuz he just hates him so bad he blokes him out  
  
If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out.  
  
His thoughts are whack  
  
He's mad and he's talkin', talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap.  
  
He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap  
  
His step father hit him so he socked him back and broke his nose  
  
He looked at Ginny who was bounding down the stairs. She was wearing a small shirt that showed her whole stomach, a mini skirt, way to much make-up, her hair was down, she was wearing fish net stockings, with long boots that came up to her knees.  
  
"I'm going out, mum!" she called walking out of the door.  
  
  
  
Fred and George came down the stairs with two girls clinging to them.  
  
Bill had been gone for 2 weeks, and the family didn't know if he was dead or what, and Charlie was married, and long gone.  
  
His house is a broken home  
  
There's no control  
  
He just lets his emotions go.  
  
Ron, no longer able to stand it, walked up to his room calmly. He took his head phones off, and threw the whole CD player out the window. He leaned against the wall, and slowly sunk down to the floor. He silently wondered to himself what he'd done wrong.  
  
Ron slowly got up, shaking slightly. He grabbed his wand, walked out of the room, and proceded down the stairs. Nobody noticed him walk out of the door.  
  
Ginny walked through the open door, counting the money she had made.  
  
Ron walked deeper into the woods that surrounded his house. He stopped halfway in the center, and thought about what he was about to do.  
  
"Is Ron home?" Harry asked Hermione close by his side.  
  
"He just left." Ginny informed them.  
  
" Thanks" Hermione said dissapointed walking down the stairs.  
  
"Where could he be at this time of the day?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They ran towards the forest.  
  
Ron pointed his wand to his chest. He whispered,  
  
"Avada," his wand shook slightly.  
  
"RON, NO!" Harry and Hermione screamed together.  
  
"Kervada." He whispered.  
  
It all happened so fast. Ron didn't understand. Why wasn't he dead? He looked down, to see Harry lying there. Hermione was crying beside Harry's motionless body.  
  
"Ron,"  
  
Ron turned around certain he'd just heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Look to your left." came Harry's voice.  
  
He turned around quickly.  
  
"But Harry, you're-"  
  
"Dead." Harry finished.  
  
Tears sprang into Ron's eyes. He ran over to Harry, and tried to hug him, but he went right through him.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to....." Ron said tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Ron, it's okay. If anything, I should be thanking you." Harry laughed.  
  
"I don't get it." Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, you put me out of my misery. Look," Harry showed him his scar had vanished. "I can be with my family now. I'm free!"  
  
" Harry, this was all an accident. I was planning on commiting suicide!" he said angerly.  
  
Harry nodded. "This should teach you something. Ron, as a friend, I want you to get help."  
  
"I don't need help!" he shouted.  
  
"Ron, yes you do."  
  
"I don't want to get help. I don't need it!"  
  
" Get help..... for me."  
  
Ron thought about it. He nodded.  
  
"I'll be watching over you.l You want know when, or wherem but I'll be by your side. Always. Ron, don't forget, we'll be friends forever."  
  
Ron cried. "Harry, there's got to be something you can do! You're body's right there! Go get back in it!" he screamed.  
  
"It doesn't work like that Ron. You know it doesn't. If it did, Sirius would be here. Remember?" Harry reminded him. "Don't worry about me! You've got your whole life ahead of you. The only thing you can do for me, is to get help."  
  
Hermione walked over to them.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
She collapsed at his feet, and started crying again.  
  
Ron looked at her, feeling that all this was his fault.  
  
"Harry, I have to ask you one more question," he looked up. Harry was nowhere to be seen, only his body.  
  
Ron fell to his knees, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"WHYYYYYYY???????!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed before falling to the ground and crying again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't write this to offend anyone or because I hate Harry Potter. I wrote it to help people. You can flame, I don't care, but what is there to flame? I'm only trying to help. People commit suicide everyday. Kids, teenagers, and adults even. If you or someone you know is feeling suicidal or is showing signs of suiceide, reach out to a professional you can trust, or call one of the hotlines listed below:  
  
800-SUICIDE:800-784-2433  
  
Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530,3531,3532  
  
www.yellowribbon.org  
  
Helps prevent teen suicide.  
  
Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-5200, twenty-four hours  
  
www.befrienders.org  
  
Can refer you to a crisis hotline in your area.  
  
Thanks for reading this fic ,and I hope it helped someone. 


End file.
